


I’ll be here

by Pink_demon_zebra



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: ? - Freeform, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t know what to tag, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_demon_zebra/pseuds/Pink_demon_zebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Oliver found Connor outside of his apartment at 6am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll be here

Oliver puts his hand on Connors shoulder not quite knowing what to do and when he feels how badly Connor is shaking he puts his arms around him. When Connor feels those familiar arms wrap around him he can’t help but hold on for dear life. Connor is sobbing into his chest and soon Oliver can feel his tears soaking through his shirt.  
”Come on, let’s get you inside.” Oliver says with what he hopes is a calm voice. He hates seeing Connor in pain. Oliver stands up and Connor is following but still refusing to let go of him. He leads him to the couch and sits him down, Oliver sitting next to Connor who is still holding onto him.  
”Your clothes are soaking, take them off and put them on the chair over there. I’ll go get something you can change into.” Connor moves to follow him as he stands up but Oliver puts a hand on his shoulder motioning for him to sit down, ”It’s okay, I’ll be right back.”

Oliver is used to dealing with panic attacks, his sister used to have them and he’d often have to calm her down but he hasn’t seen one this bad before. He quickly goes through his closet and finds a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. When he returns to the living room he finds Connor sitting on his couch, still shivering and staring blankly at the wall in front of him.  
”Hey, do you want to put on some clothes?” When Connor doesn’t move Oliver sits down next to him and puts down the clothes on the table. ”Connor?” Connor moves to look at him. ”What is going on? What happened?” Connor just shakes His head and focuses his eyes back on the spot on the wall next to the bookshelf. Oliver is just about to say something when Connor finally speaks.  
”I can’t tell you.” Connor whisperes into the air. ”If I told you you’d hate me. You wouldn’t be able to look at me.” Oliver grabs his hand and gently strokes his thumb in circles in the palm of Connors hand.  
”Hey, you know you can tell me anything, I could never hate you.” Connor moves back to look at Oliver.  
”I fucked up, it’s really bad this time.” Without breaking eye contact Oliver grabs a blanket from the back of the sofa and wraps it around Connors shivering form. Oliver is just about to speak when Connor continues.  
”I… Oh god, I did something really bad and you won’t want to even speak to me if I tell you.” At first Oliver doesn’t say anything.  
”What did you do? What happened?” Oliver tries.  
”Please, I can’t talk about it now” Connor interrupts him. Oliver nods. ”I’m just so tired.” Oliver is desperate for answers but he can see Connor struggling to keep his eyes open and he knows that he won’t find out anything more today.  
”We’ll talk tomorrow, you should probably get some sleep” Connor murmurs something in agreement and when Oliver stands up and grabs the dry clothes on the way he follows him. ”You need to take off your wet clothes” He says as they walk into the bedroom, Connor quickly strips down to his underwear and not bothering to put on the clothes Oliver has gotten him he crawls into the bed and falls asleep immediately. Oliver stands next to the bed watching him for a while but soon he climbs in after him. Work can wait, Connor is more important he thinks as he wraps his arms around Connors sleeping form. He doesn’t know what happened but whatever it is he knows he is going to be there to help him through it

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know much about panic attacks, so i’m really sorry if if wasn’t realistic or if Oliver did completely the wrong thing. Please comment if you liked it (or if you hated it)


End file.
